


This isn't a Cafe AU

by ReeLeeV



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Hyungki rise, I love em, Jealousy, Jobs suck, LMAO, Light Angst, M/M, My OTP, Sort Of, Tags May Change, and help me come up with fun ideas like this, but are necessary, but not really, dunkin donuts au, if that's a thing, kihyung rise, kiwon rise, my actual favorite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: This isn’t a cafe au… because it’s a donut shop. Kihyun’s sweeping up the lobby when he sees him. A tall, elegant-looking boy in a tshirt and khaki shorts… Well, the khakis can be forgiven. But, will he be able to win over the new worker without even trying, or will he have to be a bit more… direct? ;)





	This isn't a Cafe AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know, not /another/ wip, but uh... this has just been sitting in my head for like, three weeks now, and the fact that I haven't forgotten it yet tells me I /have/ to write it. I hope y'all enjoy~! <33

“Hoseok said he was pretty hot, but you know how he is,” Minhyuk says, leaning against the half wall separating the front counter area from the lobby. Kihyun meticulously sweeps miscellaneous crumbs into the dustpan, pursing his lips. 

“He just sees the good in everyone, Min,” Kihyun replies. Minhyuk scoffs, shaking his head. “Don’t give him shit for that.

“Sorry, but that kind of behavior is entirely too gay for me,” the taller says, taking his headset off for a moment to push his chocolate hair back. He glances offhandedly out the front windows, going still. He suddenly darts off towards the back, and Kihyun suddenly looks up in a panic, thinking it to be their boss. But, no. It’s the wrong car, first off, a beat-up Honda parking off in a different spot than where their owner usually parks. 

Secondly, this person is much younger, around Kihyun’s age, and his long legs carry himself with a smooth grace the owner could never possess with his extreme hobble. 

Kihyun quickly turns around, pressing the center button on his headset as his heart pounds roughly in his chest. 

“Oh my god, Min!! He’s totally hot!!!” 

“You think that’s him?? ‘Cause good lord, Ki… I may have to reevaluate Hoseok’s standards.”

The boy enters the store, looking around for a moment, and when they make eye contact, Kihyun’s stomach fills with butterflies. His big, dark eyes seem to almost twinkle under the fluorescent lighting as he steps closer to Kihyun, and the college student is just thankful he didn’t that stained-to-hell white shirt today.

“Hi… um, I’m supposed to—”

“Start training?” Kihyun finishes for him, the new boy’s voice soft and only between them. The taller nods, offering out a graceful hand. Kihyun takes it, giving a firm shake before returning his grip to the broom to keep himself steady. Holy shit, he can’t breathe. This boy smells like apples and roses, and it’s the best combination Kihyun has ever smelled in his entire life. 

“I’m Hyungwon,” the new boy finally states, and Kihyun can’t help but throw on the most dazzling smile he can manage after having worked a whole shift already. 

“I’m Kihyun,” he tells Hyungwon, gesturing towards himself. 

“Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit,” MInhyuk says over the headset, echoing Kihyun’s thoughts. “He’s fucking gorgeous!! What the hell is he doing working  _ here _ of all places??” 

Kihyun keeps the smile on his face, holding Hyungwon’s gaze as he presses the center button again.

“Min, could you get Hyungwon a headset, please?” he asks, knowing he should probably stop staring at Hyungwon at some point but being unable to. Minhyuk suddenly appears at the drive thru area from the back, his hoodie sleeves rolled up and his arms seeming irritated. Kihyun finally tears his eyes away, though he still feels Hyungwon’s gaze on him as he points towards his friend.

“That’s Minhyuk, he’ll get you set up,” he tells Hyungwon. He sees Hyungwon nod out of the corner of his eye and start to shuffle off, causing Kihyun to lean on his broom a little bit. As Hyungwon disappears behind the swinging door to the counter and shyly introduces himself to Minhyuk, Kihyun returns to sweeping—albeit a bit faster than before. He doesn’t want to miss a moment with this new, gorgeous trainee.

 

Kihyun pushes a sigh through his teeth, looking at his phone for the umpteenth time in the passed half-hour. Minhyuk doesn’t even bother looking over at him, already knowing what’s wrong… though, that doesn’t stop Kihyun from saying what it is.

“Why the hell does he have to watch so many videos?” Kihyun demands in exasperation. He turns and hops up on the drive thru counter, watching his same-age friend wipe down the area where they put the coffee into iced coffees. It takes a lot of chopping with the spoon to get everything to mix, which results in a shit ton of coffee and ice  _ everywhere _ . Kihyun will wipe back over it all again, sure, but when Minhyuk has left. 

At that time, he’ll do his ritualistic  _ deep clean  _ of the store.

“You know, the same reason we all do,” Minhyuk tells him flippantly. “For bullshit reasons.”

Kihyun groans as he falls back on his hands, grimacing at his own action when he sights an ant crawling across the stainless metal surface. He hops off with an annoyed huff, pursing his lips in dissatisfaction. 

“Yeah,” Kihyun says as he wipes his hands off his jeans, “but I didn’t watch this many videos. I only watched maybe three before they pulled me up front! They’re having him watch the videos on how to make the drinks, but the only way to learn that is to actually  _ do it _ .” Minhyuk snickers, a high-pitched cackle falling from his lips.

“Yeah, but I mean, you know what they say. Hire them pretty, not smart.” Kihyun scowls at the complete and utter lack of logic in such a statement.

“No one in their right mind has ever said that, Minhyuk,” he argues, causing Minhyuk to laugh again. The laughter dies out, however, when he sees Kihyun isn’t laughing with him. The taller sighs, pouting as he drapes himself over Kihyun’s shoulders.

“Jeez, you’re no fun when you’re all desperate to see your crush like this,” Minhyuk whines into his ear, his breath hot against his skin. Kihyun winces as if in disgust and tries to shake him off, but Minhyuk only clamps on tighter, chuckling. He reaches around to poke and prod at Kihyun’s face, trying to get him to loosen up a little.

“C’mon, Kiiii,” he taunts, “Lover Boy won’t like you if you’re so tense~ Loosen up a little…” Kihyun has to bite back a fond chuckle at Minhyuk’s typical antics, being used to his pestering after having practically grown up with him, but he eventually loses the battle. He breaks out into a fit of breathy,  hyena-like laughs, and Minhyuk only takes that as fuel to keep poking at him. 

That is, until Hyungwon suddenly appears behind them. 

Minhyuk immediately pulls away, and Kihyun clears his throat as he starts straightening his headset. Hyungwon’s eyes seem unaffected by the familiar display, staring only at Kihyun. 

“Are you done with the videos?” Kihyun asks, inwardly wincing at how hopeful he sounds. Hyungwon nods, his long fingers curling around the adjustable microphone on his headset. He brings it closer to his lips before dropping his hand, folding them both behind his back. Kihyun parts his lips to say something, anything, to the boy, but his headset chimes and Minhyuk answers, filling his mind with nothing but sizes and flavors and different forms of coffee beverages. 

He decides the chitchat part of the evening can come later, once they’re through their evening rush. For now, he can, at the very least, show Hyungwon how to make frozen coffees.

**Author's Note:**

> Any kudos/comments are always super appreciated <3333


End file.
